


Boys in Skirts

by CrypticallySmutty



Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, Bottom Peter Parker, Crossdressing, Cunnilingus, M/M, Top Tony Stark, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:01:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26779294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrypticallySmutty/pseuds/CrypticallySmutty
Summary: Kinktober 2020 Day 2Peter Parker wears a skirt to work.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948918
Comments: 1
Kudos: 168





	Boys in Skirts

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this one I'm actually proud of. I might want to write more of this ship by the way. I enjoyed writing them.

Peter held his hand to his mouth, trying his best to keep quiet. It was a little hard though.

The papers that had previously been spread all over Mr. Stark's desk were now all over the floor from where they had been unthoughtlessly thrown off. Peter had then been laid over the now empty desk, his legs thrown over Mr. Stark's shoulders.

Peter had known that the skirt would get him what he wanted. He just hadn’t expected it to be happening in the middle of the workday.

So now he had to make sure that he didn’t make a sound as Mr. Stark went down on him. The brand new panties that he had bought practically ripped off of him, now laying on the floor. Peter threw his head back as Mr. Stark flicked his tongue on Peter's clit.

He had been thinking about this time for so long, wanting Mr. Stark to do anything to him. But he had thought that it was hopeless, which was kind of the standard. Peter was hired earlier that year as a part-time worker while he still went to school. He was only 17 after all. He was still in high school, about to graduate.

Mr. Stark on the other hand was in his forty and was currently in the middle of a divorce with his wife. He had a kid, who Peter had met a few times. He thought that there was no way for Mr. Stark to ever see him like that.

But here he was getting eaten out by his boss who was way too attractive.

“Fuck.” Peter said, his voice low and breathy as his boss’s tongue dipped into his pussy. Mr. Stark just smirked as well as he could, his tongue going in deeper. Peter threw his head back, his back arching, the hand that wasn’t covering his mouth, went to grip at Mr. Stark's hair.

Mr. Stark brought his hand up, thrusting two fingers inside of Peter, making the younger’s eyes roll back. Mr. Stark focused his tongue on torturing Peter’s clit, hitting his g spot with every thrust.

“I’m gon-“ Peter said, trying to keep his voice down. Mr. Stark pulled his mouth away, still thrusting his finger in hard.

“Cum for me baby.” He said, his voice low.

And with those words, Peter threw his head back once more as Mr. Stark went back down, focusing his efforts on Peters clit. Peter writhed as his orgasm wants through him, not making a sound. Although he wanted to scream his boss’s name, not caring who heard him.

Peter collapsed, everything being taken out of him as he came down from probably one of the best orgasms that he’d ever had.

“You good?” Mr. Stark asked, clearly everything now hitting him. Peter smiled at the other, nodding. He couldn’t speak yet, still needing to recover.

He frowned though, looking down at where the panties were now on the floor, ripped.

He couldn’t afford to replace them right now what with the fact that he had to eat and Aunt May’s job most likely wouldn’t be able to cover this month's rent.

“I’ll get you a new pair.” Mr. Stark said shrugging, “I ripped em in the first place.”

“No no. You don’t need to replace them.” Peter said, shaking his head. He sat up the best he could, his pussy throbbing slightly from the orgasm. Mr. Stark shrugged again.

“You do remember that I’m rich right? I can afford to get you a few new pairs of panties.” He said, winking.

Peter blushed, nodding, “O Okay.”

“Although I might need a bit more payment for it if you’re okay with that.” Mr. Stark said, smirking as he unzipped his pants, sounding like a bad porno. But Peter just laughed.

“What kind of payment?” Peter asked, trying his best to sound seductive. With the smirk on his boss’s face, he knew that the skirt had defiantly been a good choice to wear today.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my Twitter dudes, @crypticsmut


End file.
